Trust In Me
by Gerianna
Summary: What happens when Jude looses one of her best friends, as she begins to fall apart will someone from her past come to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I have been reading these stories for a couple of months and have become addicted, after watching last weeks episode I have decided that I was ready to write my own story. A few changes though.

Tommy went to Montana to help out family and has not been back as of yet

Karma did win Instant Star and is bitchy as ever

Sadie and Kwest are already together

Aside from these notes everything else that has happened on the show minus the Tommy interaction has happened. This takes place right after Patsy's accident.

All thoughts are in Italics

Trust in Me:

10:42 pm

_**"God it's cold, it's freezing in here aren't you cold?" I said as I turned to get any type of reaction from Jamie.**_

_two words just two words that's all I need... thats all I need to hear just two words... Pasty's fine_

**"What time did they taake her into surgery?" I stated as I continued to pace what they refered to as the 'waiting room'**

**"4 hours ago" Jamie stated blanky as he continued to stare holes into the clock hanging on the wall.**

**"There just fixing her, thats all.. there just fixing her" Jude stated as she went to walk towards the entrance of the room.**

**"They can't fix her Jude" Jamie stated softly**

**"Shut up, Andrew's this is no time for you to be..." before Jude could say anymore they were interupted by the pressence of a lady in a white coat.**

**"This girl, in the O.R. are you two here for her?" she asked**

**"Yes, yes we are.." Jamie stated as he and Jude made there way over to greet the Doctor.**

**"I am Doctor Adams, I am sorry to have to tell you this but it is important for you two to understand that the damage was too severe there was too much trauma we couldn't do anything to save her, I am sorry but your friend didn't make it." She said with a sincere apology. **

**Dr. Adams stood there for a minute and at the moment she felt her heart break, She saw the blonde headed girl go straight for what she assumed was the victims boyfriend, embrassing him in a hug. She watched them embrass eachother and knew that at times like these it was going to take them being strong to be able to get through this. **

**"She's gone.." this was the first time she had heard Jamie speak since they left the hospital, Jude could not beilive it she was just with Patsy no less then 12 hours ago, they were laughing and talking and just hanging out. She knew Patsy was upset after her fight with Jamie but she didnt think it was this bad.. how could she not know things were this bad.**

**"Jamie, everything is going to be alright ok I know it doesnt seem that way..." before she could finish she was interupted by Jamie opening up the car door and exiting the vechicle. She just sat their infront of his house, she didnt know what she could do to make things better.. her words were empty and her heart was breaking but she had to be strong for Jamie even if no one was going to be strong for her. Patsy was her bestfriend, one of her only 'girlfriends' but she was Jamie's girlfriend and now his heart was broken and for once in a long time it wasn't about her anymore. **

**12:25 am**

**Placing her key into the front door and turning it slighty she opened the door to her house, for some reason she couldn't help but be over whelemed by the sense of safety she felt as he stepped into her home.**

**"Jude, honey is that you?" Jude turned around one she heard her Dad's voice. "Honey whats wrong?" Stuart asked as he stepped closer to his daughter, he could tell that something was wrong she wasnt acting like her self and he knew it. She just stood their, still and silent for the first time in 5 hours. Without any heistation Stuart enveloped his daughter into a hug, and for the first time that day she let herself fall, fall apart into the arms of the second place where she felt safe. **


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews I appericate them and they make me want to keep writing, so here it is... and this one is longer just for you musical-cynders. Here is the next chapter, hope you all like it. I promise I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Here it goes!!

Oh and before I forget, I do not own any of characters of Instant Star all though I wouldn't mind having Tommy to myself!! and the song is 'How to Save a Life' by The Fray just thought it fit!!

Trust In Me- Chapter 2

The next day at G-Major everything was hetic, Jamie was given the week off to 'deal' as Darius put it and for damage control to begin. The only thing that was top priority was how this was going to effect G-Major's image and no one but Darius seemed to care about that. Jude had managed to pull herself out of bed and make it into work. Walking thru the doors of a place she once called her 'getaway' no longer seemed that way, it was cold and tainted in a way. Making her way to Studio A she placed her bag on the ground and sat in the chair next to Kwest.

**"How are you holding up." he asked not making eye contact with her**

**"I've been better, but It's not me you should be worried about..." she stated**

**"Jude, I am worried about Jamie but you were her friend too.. someone has to worry about you." he said with a small smile as he went to place his hand on her shoulder.**

**"So.. are we going to get to work on that new song?" she asked trying to change the subject.**

**"New song? what new song, are you sure want to work... I mean we can just talk if you want?" he asked with a slight look of surprise.**

**"No, I dont want to talk... anyways, I couldn't sleep last night so I just started to write stuff down. I think it can be pretty good we might have to work with it a little." she said as she walked acrossed the room and grabbed her bag.**

**"Well then lets get to it show me what you got, lets lay down the vocals first and we can go from there." he knew what she was trying to do and he felt a sense of honor towards Jude ever since Tommy left. If Tommy couldn't be there for her then he was going to try. He watched Jude walk into the boothe and place the head phones on she softly begin to sing.**

_Step one you say we need to talk  
she walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
shee smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As she goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came  
_

**Kwest just sat there, he knew where her 'inspiration' came from and as sad as it was this was nothing less then beatuiful.**

_  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _

Let her know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past her defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told her all along  
And pray to God she hears you  
And pray to God she hears you

**She really did feel guilty, how did she not see the signs? something was obviously wrong but she was too caught up in her own drama to realize that her friend... one of her bestriends needed her.**

_  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _

As she begins to raise her voice  
You lower yours and grant her one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
she will do one of two things  
she will admit to everything  
Or she'll say she's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

**Something started to come over her, deep down she knew that what had happened to Patsy was not her fault but she couldn't help but know that maybe just maybe Patsy needed a friend, she could have saved a life... her life but she didn't, she began to cry and the last verse of the song didnt come out as singing. **

_  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

**As she sang the last sentence, she slowly started to fall apart landing on her knees she began to sob it started off low at first and somehow it began to get out of control. Knowing that the walls were sound proof Kwest knew that she needed someone, so he did the only thing he knew to do, he got up from his chair walked into the booth and wrapped the poor fragile girl that he saw infront of him into his arms, he didn't say anything he just held her . **

**Jude didn't know when Kwest came into the room or how loud she was crying or even when the crying started but what she did know was that she was glad that no one could hear her but she was also glad that someone did see her. They sat there for what seemed like forever, no talking, no questions.. just silence.**

**"Thanks" Jude said softly as she stood up and tried to collect herself.**

**"Any time, look if you need to talk or if you just want to sit I can do that too." he really was a nice guy and Sadie was extremly lucky to have a boyfriend like him.**

**"Thank you, but I dont think that is necessary.. I am completly ok, maybe I just needed to have a mini melt down." she tried her best to convince her friend that she was ok, unfortantly she didn't think it was working.**

**"Jude, you dont have to pretend this is something that is effecting everyone. We all loved and cared for Patsy..." before he could finish she cut him off.**

**"Kwest if you dont mind I would just like to go home." he nodded and watched her walk out of the boothe. He needed to do something, as much as she told everyone that she was ok she was slowly going to torture herself by keeping everything in. Knowing the only thing that needed to be done he grabbed his phone and called the only person that he knew could help.**

**He knew the number by heart, he waited for the phone to pick up and after 5 rings it went to voicemail.**

**'Tommy, it's me you need to call me as soon as you get this. Something has happened and you need to come, it's Jude." and with that he hung up. He knew that he probably shouldnt have said the last part but Tommy needed to call him this way he knew he would. **


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Ok well I am kinda on a roll tonight, so here is the third chapter. Once again I do not own Instant Star or the characters... although!!! Anyways here it goes.

Trust In Me - Chapter 3

**'Tommy, it's me you need to call me as soon as you get this. Something has happened and you need to come home, it's Jude." That was the message that Tommy heard first thing in the morning, somehow he managed to sleep through it ringing. After hearing Kwest's voice he knew something was up, he thought about it for a minute.. was this is best thing, being away might be doing good, but if something was wrong with Jude... he couldn't think about that, but what he did know what that he owed it to her and to himself to atleast find out what was wrong.**

**Picking up his phone and dialing the number he sat there waiting for him to answer.**

**"Hello" Kwest knew who it was by the caller id but he wanted to make sure.**

**"Kwest... it's me." stated Tommy in a low voice.**

**"Dude T, where are you... you need to come home." advised Kwest, he didn't have to get into everything but wanted to make his point known.**

**"West what happened? is she ok? is she hurt?" those were the only questions he could think of at that moment.**

**"Look man I dont have time to really get into this right now, and I know you are off dealing with your own personal stuff but something happened last night." before Kwest could finish he was cut off.**

**"What happened?" asked Tommy in a concerned tone.**

**"Patsy was in an accident last night and she was killed. Jude wasn't in the car with her but her Andrews were the last two people to see her alive, man things are bad. Jude is tearing herself up over this.. she needs you man, we all need you."**

**Tommy just stood there in shock, Patsy was dead? but Jude was ok... well phyiscally ok, mentally and emotionally that was another story. Pulling himself together he started to speak.**

**"Are you serious? what happened?" he'd asked trying for once to not bring the conversation back to Jude.**

**"I dont know the whole story but apparently her and Andrews got in a huge fight over her music, Jude tried to step in and it just escalated. She had been drinking too much and lost control of her car. Dude you need to come home, like yesterday. This whole thing is a mess, Darius is going crazy trying to clean everything up and do major damage control." **

**Tommy just sighed as much as he wanted to go home and beilive me he wanted to go home there were still things that needed to be taken care where he was. He knew Jude needed him and knew it that night, he had this awful feeling that something had happened. He just didn't know what.**

**"I wish it were that simple, but there are still things going on here that I need to take care of before I can come back." Tommy knew that this was not going to fly with Kwest, he was upset Jude needed Tommy and the fact that Kwest reconized that he knew it must be bad... real bad.**

**"Are you kidding me man? I mean dont get me wrong I know whats going on back there but are you not listening to me? Jude is in trouble man... she is slowly fading away and you are the only person that can pull her back into reality. You know for me to ask that it has to be pretty bad." **

**"What is that suppose to mean? for you to ask?" Tommy beagn to get upset, what the hell did that mean?**

**"You know what I meant, no one doesnt want the two of you together more then I do.. and I have told you this, it's just a bad idea but this isn't about that. Do you know what I did last night?" Kwest asked, he knew that if Jude ever found out he told him this she would kill him but at this point he was ready to pull out the big guns.**

**"I held her, as she cried man on the floor of the sound boothe.. sobbing in my arms, after she pulled her self together she acted like it never happened she told me that she had to be strong for Jamie and the others. Don't you get it man? she is more worried about other people then herself... who is going to worry about her?" this was his last chance, his last chance to try and convince his best friend to do what was right, to come home.**

**"Kwest, it isnt that easy" Tommy stated**

**"Do you love her man?" Kwest asked point blank**

**Tommy was thrown off gaurd, what kind of question was that of course he loved he had loved her since she was 15 years old but it wasn't the time then and it sure the hell isnt the time now.**

**"Look Kwest, I appericate you calling me but now isnt the time." Tommy sliently warned.**

**"So that's it? your not going to do anything?" he was getting pissed, how the hell could Tommy be inlove with a girl and not want to be there for her when she needed him the most.**

**"I will see what I can, but I cant make any promises man." this was killing Tommy, if it was up to him he would be on the first flight to Canada that he could get but it wasn't up to him.**

**"Whatever T." that was all Kwest could muster up before he hung up on his friend. He knew that he must be killing himself right now but at this minute he didn't really care. Hopefully he got through to Tommy.. hopefully before it was too late.**

**Tommy just sat there on his bed with him phone clinched in his hand, Patsy was dead... Darius was scrambling to keep the industry a float, Kwest was trying to pick up the pieces and Jude was falling apart at the seems. Kwest was right, he needed to come home but how could he abandon his family when they needed him. **

**"Time to make choices, Quincy... time to make a choice."**

Sorry that was kinda short, but I wanted to atleast get the Tommy and Kwest scene out of the way... I have already started on chapter 4... there will be a lot of T/J interaction in the next few chapters... so keep reading!! and thanks for all of the reviews, means a lot to me!!


	4. Chapter 4

It had been one week since 'the incident' thats what everyone was calling it and it was 1 week that Tommy still wasn't home. Things around G Major were insane, the camera crews were still hanging around the studio waiting for just a little word on what really happened. Still nothing was really being said on how the accident actually happened. Darius decided that the best way to deal with it was to have a press confrence, and it was mandatory that everyone be there, everyone except Jamie of course. Somehow he kind of just fell off of the planet... maybe thats what he needed.

Walking into G Major surronded by camera's and reporters was not the way Jude wanted to start her morning off, pretending that everything was wonderful in the life on G-Major.. hardly so there they stood Darius, Sadie, Kwest, Karma, Speid and The Boys, and Jude... the entire G Major family ironic huh... family?

"I would like to start this off by saying thank you to all of you for making time to be at this press confrence" started Darius. "As all of you know, we here at G Major have recently lost a very important part of our team of our family. Patsy Sewers died last wednesday in a terrible car accident." before Darius could finish he was interupted by a curious reporter.

"It is rumored that Ms. Sewer's was under the influence of some sort causing the crash, is that true?" asked an older gentlemen.

Jude sat there next to Kwest, thankful that Jamie wasn't there.. how could people be so heartless so unsensitive.. obvisouly Darius would be able to handle this, he sure the hell was not going to trash her memory like that? was he?

Darius stood there obvisouly very uncomfortable trying to come up with something to say, anything to say... he knew that no matter what it was not going to come out right.

"That I can not answer, if Ms. Sewer was under the influence then her cry for help went un noticed."

Jude just sat there

_was he serious? her cry for help? he was getting ready to break her contract if she didn't hand him over a single... please someone make him shut up. _Jude was soon jolted out of her thoughts by an impending question

"Ms. Harrison" the same gentlemen repeated. Everyone turned their attention to Jude.

"Yes?" she answered

"You were close with Ms. Sewers, do you think that she would be involved in achohol or drugs?" he asked, Darius turned to make eye contact with Jude.

"I really dont think that answering that is necessary Jude, Mr. Walters I have answered your questions and have explained the situation. There is no need to ask my staff any further questions." Darius stated as he interupted. He did not want Jude answering that, especially while he was trying to do damage control.

Jude glanced at Kwest who put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, if she wanted to answer that he would be there to support her..everyone would.

"Jude how do you feel about this situation?" shouted an older lady standing in the back

"Jude, did you know that Patsy needed help?"

"Jude, do you regret not being there for Patsy when she needed you?" they questions and accusations kept coming, and it was coming to the point where it was getting out of control. Darius tried his best to keep everything under control.

"There will be no more questions, this confrence is over please see yourself to the exit." stated Darius. He turned to his staff. "lets go, I want all of you to meet me in my office now."

"Jude, please can you give us a comment? you were close to the victim how do you feel? with Patsy gone does this secure your number 1 status with G Mayjor?" this damn Mr. Walters was not going to stop until someone would make him stop.

Sadie could tell by the look on her sister's face that 'Mr. Walters' had pushed her buttons and if he didnt back away he was going to wish he had. "Jude, honey come on lets go." whispered Sadie as she put an arm around Jude. "Jude, Sadie is right lets go."added Kwest.

"Ms. Harrison, Ms. Sewers was your friend wasn't she?" stated Mr. Walters

Jude turned around and pointed her attention at him "Yes, she was my friend one my best whats your point? Jude hissed

"Well seems to me that if one of my _best_ friends needed help I would be there"

"What are you trying to say Mr. Walters? that I didn't see the signs that my friend needed me? that I was too wrapped up in my own problems to see that she was falling apart? that not even her boyfriend saw what was going on? because there it is... right in front of your face. She slept in front of my house, woke up in front of my house she needed me and I wasn't there to help her." Jude was starting to loose it, but hey this is what he wanted right.. well here it is

"She knew what she was doing, she was given a choice make a hit single or get dropped well you know what my friend chose? she felt sufficated and that no one wanted her... the real her the loud, funny, in your face wonderful person that she was. She knew that all that they wanted was a pretty, pampered young pop star and that wasn't her, so she killed her self." the words were gone before Jude had a chance to stop them. Everyone just stood there staring at her, Darius was furious, Kwest and Speid were trying to come up with a way to end this, and there was Jude broken and sobbing and no one knew what to do for her.

"Ok, that is it I need you all to leave. You got what you wanted now please leave before I call security" stated Kwest, his request was granted as the exit of several reporters walked out of the lobby of G Major. Now the real fireworks were going to get started.

"What the hell was that Jude? do you know what you just did?" yelled Darius as he moved toward her, Sadie felt her sister tighten up causing her to tighten her grip on Jude.

"Darius please, not now don't you see what this is doing to her?" pleaded Sadie

"Do you know the damage control that I am going to have to do now?" he yelled once again. Jude looked up for the first time in minutes, oh this was it...

"DAMAGE CONTROL? is that what your calling it now? well I have some good news for you D... I am still alive so DAMAGE CONTROL is not needed." Jude snapped. Sadie stood there in complete shock, Darius had no idea what he had just done and she was going to stand there and watch it unfold, maybe for just a minute.

"PASTY IS DEAD... AND HERE YOU ARE BUSINESS AS USUAL, LET ME ASK YOU THIS, DO YOU HAVE A HEART? DO YOU CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF? SOMEONE IS DEAD... SOMEONE WHO YOU CLAIMED YOU CARED ABOUT AND WHAT WAS THAT?? CALLED FAMILY AND HERE YOU ARE REFERRING TO THEM AS 'DAMAGE' AND TRYING TO COVER IT UP, NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU WERE TRASHING HER, YOU DIDN'T EVEN GO TO HER FUNERAL, ACTUALLY EXCEPT FOR SADIE AND KWEST NONE OF YOU DID.. YOU ALL MAKE ME SICK." before Jude could finish she was interupted by Kwest grabbing her right arm gently.

"Jude come on, this isn't going to help anything" stated Kwest as he silently pleaded for Jude to stop.

"Thats where your wrong Kwest this is helping.. this is helping me, you know what else would help?" asked Jude as she began to take a walk towards the kitchen area... grabbing a plate from the counter she looked at it "this.. this would help" she stated as she violently threw the plate against the wall "and this" she stated grabbing another plate and slamming it on the ground. Everyone stood there trying to figure out what they were going to do next, Sadie was horrified she didn't know what to do to help her sister.

"Jude please" cried Sadie "please stop this"

"Oh my god, Jude has lost it she has completly lost it, she's crazy" whispered Karma to Speid.

"Jude, come on this isnt going to solve anything." stated Kwest as he made his way over to Jude.

"Dont come near me Kwest, I mean it just leave me alone EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." she screamed.

"Kwest, you and Sadie need to take her home before something happens that cant be fixed or taken bac, get her out now." calmly stated Darius, he was worried about Jude just as much as anyone but she needed to calm down and her being here was not helping. Kwest just nodded.

Jude dropped to the corner of the kitchen holding her legs and rocking back and forth, everyone became silent Jude soon felt a hand on her shoulder. It wasn't Sadie her hands were weaker, it wasnt Kwest's his hands were harder.. lifting her head up with a tear stained face she saw the last person she ever expected to see...

"Tommy?" she whispered.


End file.
